Question: $\left(-4x + 1\right)^2 = \ ?$
$= \left(-4x + 1\right)\left(-4x + 1\right)$ $= -4x \cdot \left(-4x + 1\right) + 1 \cdot \left(-4x + 1\right)$ $= \left( -4x \cdot -4x \right) + \left( -4x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( 1 \cdot -4x \right) + \left( 1 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 16x^2 + \left( -4x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( 1 \cdot -4x \right) + \left( 1 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 16x^2 + \left( -4x - 4x \right) + \left( 1 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 16x^2 - 8x + \left( 1 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 16x^2 - 8x + 1$